mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Berryshine/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Berry Punch, Golden Harvest and Bon Bon S01E01.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Derpy S01E01.png S1 E1 Daisy and Berry Punch.png|Face obscured, but she's talking to Daisy. Popular background ponies 2 S01E01.png|Golden Harvest, Cloud Kicker, Berry Punch, a filly, Twinkleshine, Derpy, Shoeshine, Amethyst Star, and Lyra Heartstrings. S1 E1 Blink-and-miss Doctor Whooves 2.png Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png|At the left of the screen. 1x01 TwilightMyVisionWasRight.png Popular background ponies 6 S01E01.png The Ticket Master Applejack's Dream of the Gala.png|Walking up to Applejack's stand in her fantasy. Berry Punch gazes at apples S1E03.png Berry Punch grabs her apple basket S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's Super Speed Strut part 3 S1E03.png|Watching Rainbow Dash perform her Super Speed Strut. Rainbow Dash flying with Wonderbolts S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|Standing in the back. Applebuck Season S1E4 Dazey and BP run.png|Running in panic from the stampede (behind Dazey's tail). S1E4 Berry Punch close window.png|Closing the window. Berry Punch running by the mayor S1E04.png|Wasn't she just indoors, closing her window? The stampede nears Ponyville S1E04.png S1E4 BG Ponies watch Pinkie.png|Watching Pinkie Pie dance (at the right). S1E4 BG Ponies watch mayor.png|Behind Golden Harvest, and next to Shoeshine. S1E4 Two copies of Berry Punch.png|Two sick instances of Berry Punch? (Check again; one has a cherries cutie mark.) Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie hopping and humming S1E05.png Disaster is about to strike S1E05.png Fluttershy leads the ducks past Sugarcube Corner S1E05.png|Watching Fluttershy lead the ducks. Berry Punch, Medley, and Sea Swirl watch S1E05.png Pinkie Minuette BerryPunch s01e05.png Gilda got double-pranked S1E05.png Ponies laugh themselves silly S1E05.png Gilda got the spittin' snakes S1E05.png Gilda got the relighting birthday candles S1E05.png What a classic S1E05.png Gilda is watching Pinkie like a hawk S1E05.png Fluttershy's bird choir S1E05.png Rarity's favorite game S1E05.png Gilda tells Rainbow Dash they're leaving S1E05.png Rainbow Dash stands up for her friends S1E05.png Boast Busters Twilight zoom E6-W6.png The show is over S1E06.png Fear of the Ursa Minor half 1.1 S1E06.png Ponies look on in wonder S1E06.png Bridle Gossip Berry whisking filly doorstep S1E09.png|Whisking a filly from her doorstep. Swarm of the Century Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png|A faulty banner Golden Harvest and Berry Punch.png|"We couldn't fit it all in." Golden Harvest and Berry Punch 2.png|Awkward... Ponies marvel at the parasprites S1E10.png Berry Punch runs after Shoeshine S1E10.png Winter Wrap Up Ponies are excited to wrap up winter part 2 S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle is excited too S1E11.png|Berry Punch has indigo eyes all of a sudden. Ponies have been assigned their vests S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png Ponies walk away from Twilight S1E11.png The animal team S1E11.png The plant team S1E11.png Berry Punch and Minuette s01e11.png Cherry Berry, Bon Bon, Minuette and Berry Punch sing S1E11.png All teams singing - WWU.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png|Berry Punch as a pegasus? Berry Punch and Caramel walk up S1E11.png Ponies briefly stop arguing S1E11.png Berry Punch and Caramel S1E11.png Berry Punch and Caramel look at each other S1E11.png Big Macintosh says eeyup S1E11.png Call of the Cutie Apple Bloom Berrypunch S01E12.png|One bushel of apples please Apple Bloom and Berry Punch look at each other S1E12.png Apple Bloom surprises Berry Punch S1E12.png|"You judge it, you buy it!" Appleaway.png|"We take cash or credit." Berry Punch is freaked out S1E12.png Applejack says I'm sorry ma'am S1E12.png Berry Punch spots the punch bowl S1E12.png|She has Twilight Sparkle's eye style in this instance. Berry Punch licks her lips S1E12.png Berry Punch looks around S1E12.png|The coast is clear! Berry Punch sips directly from the bowl S1E12.png|''siiiiiiip!'' Berry Punch Drink S1E12.png|Cups? I don't need no stinking cups! Green Isn't Your Color GIYC145 Berry Punch and Bon-Bon .png|Where is she where is she? Where's Fluttershy? GIYC147 Berry Punch and Bon-Bon.png|Who is that unpopular pony? Over a Barrel Shoeshine Berry Punch drawing s01e21.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Are you okay S01E23.png Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Berry Punch pepper shaker s02e02.png|"Achoo!" Lesson Zero Spike's Big List.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Luna Eclipsed Frightened Ponies.png|Frightened ponies. All Hail Eldrad.png|All Hail Eldrad. All hail Zod.png|All hail Zod. Oh no the princess noticed us.png|Oh no, the princess noticed us. I'm going to eat you.png|I'm going to eat you. We're both gonna be eaten.png|We're both gonna be eaten. The other one does look tasty.png|The other one does look tasty. I'm eating both of you.png|I'm eating both of you. Pumpkin chunkin.png|Pumpkin chunkin'. More pumpkin chunkin.png|More pumpkin chunkin'. Glowing eyes are a bad sign.png|Glowing eyes are a bad sign. Sad Lion.png|Sad Lion. Twilight In frame.png|Twilight In frame. Background jawdrop.png|Background jawdrop. Sisterhooves Social Berry Punch Pie S2E5.png|Nom like you've never nom'd before! Berry Punch Pie 2 S2E5.png|Yay, we won! Sister Crowd S2E5.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png|Keeping it cool amongst a serious crowd. Berry Punch Jump S2E5.png|Jump Berry Punch. Berry Punch and her sister S02E05.png|A most "uneggspected" predicament. Berry Punch and her sister2 S02E05.png|Spinning up Sweetie Belle. Berry Punch in the crowd.png|Berry Punch in the crowd? BerryPunchSlidingFinish.png|Did we win? Berry Punch and Pina Colada Win Competition S2E5.png|Fruit sisters are best sisters. The Cutie Pox Pie for you too S2E06.png|I love pie! Family Appreciation Day S2 E12 Berry Punch and Daisy look.jpg|Berry Punch looks disapprovingly of Granny Smith's antics. Shoeshine (close) and Daisy (far) can be seen in the background. S2_E12_Long_line.jpg|You can also see Daisy, Golden Harvest, copies of the aforementioned, and Bon Bon. The Last Roundup Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Grinning_Twilight_waiting_in_line_S02E15.png|Waiting in line. Caramel complain2 S02E15.png Everypony upset3 S02E15.png|Pony rage, Twilight's eyes popping out of her head. Everypony watching S02E15.png Flim_and_Berry_S02E15.png|Jaw agape. Flim_and_Berry_2_S02E15.png|Now it's scrunched. Flim_and_Berry_3_S02E15.png|Uncertain. Shocked_Berry_S02E15.png|What do you mean, "not a drop of cider to be found?!" Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png Flim Kissing Apple Bloom's Forehead.png Ponies gather around the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png|Checking out the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. Ponies singing along 3 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png S2E11Singinginacircle.png Rainbow Dash cruel joke S2E15-W15.png Bon Bon Berry Punch and Golden Harvest S02E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Berry_Punch_moving_house_S2E17.png|Huh? Berry_Punch_moving_house_2_S2E17.png|Why is my house moving again? Pulling a house S2E17.png|Hold on. How is one stallion able to do that? A Friend in Deed Pinkie's song pony crowd 2a S2E18.png|Smile, Berry Punch! Pinkie's_song_pony_crowd_4_S2E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy_stunned_S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png Long line S02E19.png|Berry in line. Gasp! S02E19.png Speed backing2 S02E19.png|Berry fleeing from Fluttershy. Ponies outside2 S02E19.png Ponies escape S02E19.png|Berry Punch running away from Sugarcube Corner. It's About Time Ponies laughing S2E20.png Berry Punch frightened window s02e20.png Worried Ponies SO2E20.PNG|Worried Berry Punch. Category:Character gallery pages